


Happy Days

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blaine's birthday, and Kurt can't be there. Or so Blaine thinks....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Days

**Author's Note:**

> For [ Brittany](whynobritneybrittany.tumblr.com), because it's her birthday!

The insistent buzzing of his cell phone woke Blaine from a very _pleasant_ dream about him and Kurt and their old Cheerios thongs.

He fumbled for the answer button with his eyes at half-mast. “'Ello?”

“Happy birthday, honeybee!” Kurt's voice chimed through the other end of the line, making Blaine smile as always. “I wanted to be the first person to say that to you today, especially since I can't be there in person.”

“Well, technically, Sam texted it to me at midnight,” Blaine said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Doesn't count,” Kurt said. Blaine could just see him flapping his hand dismissively at that. “Now, you promise you'll be home at six tonight? I don't want the FedEx guy leaving your package out where anyone could snatch it.”

“I promise I won't let the crackhead from down the street take off with my present,” Blaine said, laughing quietly. “I wish you could be here, though.”

“Me too, B,” Kurt said. “Next year, though, I swear. I won't let Isabelle drag me on anymore scouting trips.”

“Even if she's going to Paris?” Blaine teased. “I mean, you've been dreaming about going there far longer than you've known me.”

“Weeellll,” Kurt said, smirk practically audible.

“Hey!”

“You know I'm joking, honey. Besides, what fun would Paris be without my handsome fiance there to see all the sights with? No one else would be able to convince me to leave the boutiques and grab dessert.”

“You may have a point there,” Blaine said. “I miss you, babe. Have fun on your trip!”

“I'll see you soon enough,” Kurt said. “Remember, six pm!”

“Six pm,” Blaine repeated. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kurt said. Blaine heard him make a kissy noise into the phone as he hung up the call.

“Uuuuugh,” he said, flopping back against the headboard. “Alright, Anderson. Time to get this show on the road.”

He dragged himself out of bed and started putting together an outfit for the day, trying not to calculate the hours until Kurt finally came home and failing miserably.

“Happy birthday to me,” he muttered as he poured some coffee into a travel mug. “No fiance, and a term paper due. Best birthday ever.”

Feeling somewhat defeated already, he grabbed his bag and headed out the door, deciding that maybe a celebratory cronut was in order that afternoon.

_________________________________________________

Blaine hustled back up the stairs that evening at 5:58, cronut in hand. The day had gone a little better than expected, thanks to the A he got on his improv and the nice Facebook messages he'd been getting, but he still wished Kurt could be there, too.

He took a bite of his snack before unlocking and opening the door, chucking his bag off to the side before looking up and seeing-

“Kurt?” he said, freezing in the doorway. “What-”

“You didn't really think I was going to miss your birthday, did you?” Kurt said from the kitchen. He pulled a chocolate cake just big enough for the two of them out of a pink bakery box and plated it. “What kind of fiance would I be if I did that?”

“Oh my God,” Blaine said, feeling his cronut slip out of his hands. “I can't believe you did this for me, how am I going to beat this for your birthday in a couple months?”

“You're not,” Kurt teased. “Now come here and kiss me, it's been three whole days since we've seen each other!”

“It's my birthday, aren't I supposed to be giving the orders?” Blaine said, walking over to Kurt and planting a deep kiss on him.

When they broke apart, Kurt looked a little dazed. “God I missed that.”

“You and me both,” Blaine said, feeling a little fuzzy himself. He stared down at the table for a moment before noticing a small green gift bag. “Oooh, is this my present?”

Kurt gave him a _did you really just ask that_ look.

“I seem to remember you trying to use your phone as the TV remote at least one time after we stopped kissing, so I wouldn't get too judgmental if I were you,” Blaine said, giving Kurt a mock-unimpressed look of his own.

“Shut up and open your present.”

Blaine reached into the bag and pulled out - “A jewelry box?”

“Open the box, B,” Kurt said, tone much softer. 

“Oh my God,” Blaine choked out when the box revealed a shiny gold ring. “Kurt?”

“We're already engaged, as you well know,” Kurt said, lifting his left hand and making his ring glint in the light, “but I couldn't let you go one day longer without getting you a ring, too. I want people to know you're off the market, that you and I found each other somehow and we're not letting go for anything.”

“Put it on me, baby, please,” Blaine said, thrusting the box at Kurt and holding out his left hand. His tears kept him from seeing the moment Kurt got it on his finger very well, but he felt Kurt's perpetually-chilly hand wrap around his ring finger and knew that it was done. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Blaine. Fearlessly and forever,” Kurt said, and Blaine could tell that he was crying, too.

Blaine wasn't sure who leaned in first, but seconds later, he and Kurt were kissing fiercely, arms tangled around each other and tears mingling on their cheeks.

“You're so perfect,” Blaine whispered when they finally stopped. He tightened his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's cheeks flushed even more. “I can't believe you're real.”

“I can't believe you're _mine._ ”

“I can't believe _you're_ mine.”

“Is this turning into a 'no, _you_ hang up first' conversation?” Blaine joked, and Kurt let out a watery laugh.

“No, this is turning into a 'let them eat cake' conversation,” he said, dislodging himself from Blaine's embrace. Kurt ignored Blaine's quiet whine of displeasure as he got the cake ready. Once everything was plated, Kurt held out a piece to Blaine, saying “Happy birthday, B. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine said, taking his plate in one hand and Kurt's now-free hand in his other and dragging them to the couch. “And I demand cuddles while we eat.”

Kurt heaved a put-upon sigh, though Blaine could see the happiness twinkling in his eyes. “Fine. But only because it's your birthday.”

“And what will your reasoning be tomorrow?” Blaine said, curling into Kurt's side. “Because it's the day after my birthday? You know you're kind of a cuddle slut, Kurt Hummel.”

“Lies and slander,” Kurt said, dropping his head on top of Blaine's. “No one would ever believe you if you said that.”

“Doesn't make it any less true,” Blaine said. He took a bite of cake and almost moaned in ecstasy. “Oh my God. Less talking, more cake eating.”

“But you were the one-”

“Shhh.” Blaine got a smear of frosting on his finger and booped Kurt's nose with it. “Cake.”

“I'm marrying a five year old,” Kurt grumbled before digging in. “Oh my God, this _is_ good.”

“Told you so,” Blaine said, unable to contain his grin. His birthday had turned out much better than expected, and he was hoping it would only go up from there.

After all, he knew they had those Cheerios thongs packed away somewhere....


End file.
